love is painful  愛が痛いです Ai ga itaidesu
by animeaikousha
Summary: Amu has been waiting for months for Ikuto's return from America.  However, Amu doesn't realize that she is about to make a powerful enemy who has the recourses to crush Amu's hopes and dreams like an avalanche abolishes everything in it's path.
1. Beggining of the end  Saigo no hajime

**Prologue **

_Amu Hinamori has finally grown up. It took her nearly two years to fully understand her love for Ikuto Tsukiyomi, but now that she knows she can't live without him. Currently at the age of sixteen, Amu has been waiting for months for Ikuto's return from America. However, Amu doesn't realize that she is about to make a powerful enemy who has the recourses to crush Amu's hopes and dreams like an avalanche abolishes everything in its path. _

**Ch.1 The Beginning Of The End-終わりの始まり (Owari no hajimari)**

_AMU_

I woke up with a start! My I-home was blasting music so loud I couldn't even recognize the song. Hitting the snooze button I lay in bed for a moment waiting for my hearing to come back. Just as I was about to get up I stopped and pulled the covers back over my head. It was Saturday so I might as well sleep in a little. While lying in bed my mind began to wonder over last year's incident. I started to vividly recall the day I had grown up and my shugo chara went back into their egg's cradle. I always knew that it would happen one day, but I didn't expect it until after High school. Now that I know what I want there is no need for Miki, Su, Ran, and Dia to be there for me physically; they are a part of me now in spirit.

It was a Saturday afternoon yet I had nothing to do. I Syed as I strolled aimlessly around the city. I suppose I could call one of my many friends and go to the mall or something, but it kind of felt nice to just relax and walk around town. As I turned the next corner I found myself face to face with the last person I wanted to see, Tadase-kun.

"Hey Amu," Tadase greeted as he leaned forward for a kiss.

I pivoted my body and gave him a quick hug to avoid his hungry lips. He just didn't get it did he. When I told him last month that it was time for us to see other people I should have known he wouldn't take me seriously.

As I pulled away from the hug Tadase-kun grasped my shoulder and asked, "What's wrong are you mad at me or something?"

Shrugging off his hand I replied sharply, "The only thing that's wrong here is you! Stop pushing me to get back together with you. I thought I made it very clear that it was over last month!"

Ignoring my last statement Tadase-kun aloud a childish frown to play across his lips while he replied, "I did do something to make you angry. Whatever I did I'm sorry." He even went as far as to make a low bow and mumble, "Gomenisai."

Rolling my eyes I walked around him and continued down the street. Tadase finally got the hint that I wanted to be alone and yelled, "Ok, we'll talk later."

Ignoring him I continued to strut forward until I found myself in a place I could finally relax in, the park. The first thing I did was collapse on the nearest bench and put my head between my knees. I wish Ikuto would come back soon, maybe then Tadase-kun will get the message.

I guess I must have drifted off to sleep while day dreaming because as I lift my head I realized it was late afternoon and the sun was descending fast. Looking at the time on my cell phone I jumped as the numbers 5:30PM danced on the screen. Okaa-san was going to kill me! I promised Ami-chan I 'de take her to see Utua in concert tonight at 6PM as an early birthday present! I hoped off the bench and sped towards home until I was so out of breath that I had to stop and walk the last three blocks.

The sun was setting now, I could tell because the once bright blue sky and snow white clouds where now an orange red sky with pink and yellow wisps of clouds; the sky looked as if . . . as if it were on fire! As I recovered from shock my brain slowly began to take in what was happening. I started to run again, but faster much faster. The fire was getting closer and my lungs began to burn as I filled them with smoke.

When I came upon my house I almost fainted in shock. The entire building was ignited in flames! Where was the fire department! I could see all my neighbors calling them yet it was like they weren't coming on purpose. I ran over to the old lady who lived next door and asked in a panic, "Is anybody in the house?" As if to answer my question I heard screaming and yelling coming from the building. Tears of fear poured down my face as I pushed past the crowd to my front door. It was locked and I didn't hesitate for a moment before running to the side and jumping through the living room window. I was blind as a bat. Even as I crawled on my hands and knees towards the stairs I could barely see much less breath. Suddenly a large shadow fell over me. Someone was standing above me. I didn't even have a chance to defend myself as the butt of an ax slammed into my skull. Everything went red.

**this is the first story i have written in months so any help editing it is welcomed! **


	2. Dissapeared In The Smoke

**_Ch.2 Dissapeared In The Smoke - 煙の中で姿を消した (Kemuri no naka de sugata o keshita) _**

_IKUTO_

"Sir, the plane has arrived," A flight attendant poked me to wake me up.

Yawning, I stretched my arms before getting out of my s eat. "Thanks," I said and made my way down the aisle. I walked out of the airport with renewed energy at the thought of seeing Amu again. Hailing a cab I decided to surprise Amu like last time by hiding in her room and waiting for her to find me. I smiled as I remembered the last time I 'de seen Amu. She freaked out and tried to hide me from her mom not knowing that her mom was the one who invited me in in the first place.

"Where to?" asked the taxi driver. I told her the address and she took off so fast the wheels squealed!

"I'm not in that much of a hurry."

"Yeah, but I am. I'm off duty in 15 min!"

Crazy idiot she's going to kill me!

"I 'de buckle up if I where you." She smirked as I flew back and forth in the backseat. Now she tells me!

In the end the cab driver ended up throwing me out a few blocks from Amu's claiming that she was off duty at 7PM sharp. I didn't really mind though it was only a ten minute walk from where I was to Amu's house. The night sky was ominous tonight. Not a single star was to be seen and not to mention there was a new moon.

As I walked past the once familiar shops and houses I couldn't help, but notice all the changes that had happened in the two years I've been gone. The flower shop by the bookstore was now a Starbucks and an entire block of homes had been demolished and made into an huge apartment complex.

The smell of smoke hit me unexpectedly. Someone must be having a pretty damn big BBQ for there to be this much smoke. Coughing into my elbow I gasped in astonishment at the burning building before my eyes; Amu's house! The firefighters looked as if they had just shown up and had already begun controlling the fire. Running up to the closest bystander I asked pleadingly, "Did everyone get out?"

"I don't know, but a few minutes ago a girl with short pink hair ran in there, and she hasn't come out."

I ran up to the burning house just as a fireman burst out dragging three limp people out, Amu's family.

"That's all of them." He said in a sad tone and put his load down by the ambulance.

"Wait! There's one more person in there! A girl with pink hair!" I panicked.

"I searched the entire building; she must have gotten out on her own." He replied.

Where could she have one? More importantly why did she leave? Worry stabbed at every fiber of my being as I turned and ran towards the park. I would search the entire city if I had to!


	3. trapped  トラップ Torappu

ch.3 trapped-トラップ (Torappu)

AMU

The first thing I noticed was that my head was pounding so hard that the only thing I could think about was the pain. Pain was writhing through my ENTIRE body. Second thing that ran through my mind was where the hell was I? What had happened? Why was I here?

"Hm. It seems as if you woke up from your nap, Hinamori-san.," a cold yet familiar voice rang throughout the cold room.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU FREAKING WANT FROM ME?" I yelled as I tried to fight back. But what was I fighting? The horrible ropes that bound me to a cold chair and I tried and tried. But no matter what I did, no matter how much I struggled, I was getting nowhere even close to freedom.

A cold familiar malicious laugh filled my ears. "Tadase! You son of a bitch!" The words jumped out of my mouth without thought. I wanted to tear the bastard apart with my bare hands so badly! Too freaking bad that was blindfolded by a tie of some sort that obscured my sight to everything. I could not know where Tadase would strike me next.

"SHUT UP, YOU WORTHLESS WHORE!" Tadase growled as he slapped me across the face, there was that stinging and painful sensation again. But this time, it burned my left cheek all the way to my right cheek. It was right then and there was that I wanted to seriously kill Tadase Hortori for his damned insolence.

He tore off my blindfold and I couldn't help but smirk, "Worthless whore? If I'm so worthless why the hell did you kidnap me! ?" For a few moments Tadase-kun stood there just glaring at me. I took this opportunity to look at my surroundings. I was in a small room about the size of two of my Mom's walk in closets. The ceiling and walls were white, but the once white marble floor was soiled with dried blood.

"I have my own personal reason for bringing you here. Let's just say I think you made a mistake by breaking up with me,"

Great I have a stalker. Suddenly it hit me. "It was you! You lit my house on fire your worthless piece of shit! So this is how you treat all your e x's? You fucking kidnap them and set their house on fire!"

Tadase lift his hand like he was going to slap me again when a a nock came from the door behind him. A few seconds later a tall muscular American man with ugly scars across his face walked in.

"You're here early. Amu this is Peter he and you are going to get very equated in the next couple of months," smirked Tadase, next walked in a tall and lean woman in her twenties. Her hair was slimy green and her entire attitude screamed "bitch". Tadase walked over and put a hand around her shoulders. "And this is Tsuyoshi."

I started laughing so hard I would have fell over if I hadn't been tied up. "You know that your girlfriend might be a guy, just thought I should warn you Tsuyoshi a boy's name!" I continued laughing until Peter walked over and full on punched me square in the jaw! I didn't give them any pleasure by crying out in pain rather I remained silent and smirking. If I was going to get out of here I could not show a hint of weakness.

"Peter, I believe we never explained what your job is now did we? Peter here is your beater Amu-chan. He's going to teach you some manners and maybe if you apologize to me I might let you be my girlfriend again and we can forget this whole thing ever happened. Or maybe…." Tadase turned and kissed Tsuyoshi, "…not." He finished.


	4. Plan A  計画 Keikaku

**ch.4 Plan A -計画 (Keikaku)**

_**ONE YEAR LATER**_

_Ikuto_

"KUSO!" I cursed. It was just another false lead. Amu was no wear to be found. Over the course of one year I have learned many things about the "war" hoping it would be somewhat related to Amu's disappearance. I found out that there are basically two companies and rumors of a third. The companies are RED and BlUE. They are fighting for control of the world's economy. Neither company wants any government to know about them for fear that the world will see them as a threat and join the underground war. The only way I know about it is because EASTER used to be a branch of RED. Either way the only thing I know for sure is that RED is the one who took Amu. The thing is that they have hundreds of branches scattered across the world! Finding Amu is going to be nearly impossible, unless I get captured on purpose and end up in the same prison she's in, in that case I would have a 50/50 chance. It was a gamble; there are two RED prisons, one in Hong Kong, China and the other in Las Vegas, CA. If Amu was no longer a prisoner, but a member of RED, then I would be screwed.

I was back where I started, in Amu's home town. On my flight here I had plenty of time to map out my plan now it was time to begin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours Later<strong>_

Without any luck of finding Amu, I hit the local bar and called for a few shots for myself. But after about...oh I don't know…eight shots, I was rip-roaring drunk. By drunk, I mean woozy-idiot, slurring, and intoxicated asshole.

"Hey, you think you're big time?" a big and brawny man asked me while sitting beside me on one of the barstools.

"Shppst…yeah you fatty," I slurred. "Heyyyyyy I'm lokin foorrrs my besta friendz REDaaaaaa can you helpaaa me outz por favor?"

Fatty picked me up by my shirt. "Take it outside" yelled the bartender. Wordlessly he dragged me out the side door into a small ally.

"You're looking for RED Hu. Ok then I'll take you to him." Fatty smirked and pounded my head with his beefy fists till everything went black.

_Amu was sitting on the bench with Tadase eating ice-cream. Tadase got up and left. Taking the opportunity to be with Amu I swooped down and licked the chocolate ice-cream seductively. "Yo." I said._

"_He came! I never noticed your presence!" Amu yelped in surprise. _

"_Am I not a cat?" I smirked. "You look foolish holding the ice cream with both of your hands…you'll grow fat."_

"_Tha…that's…this is Tadase-kun's…" She stammered._

"_Tadase's? Ah….Hmmmm." I starred at Amu._

"_What is it?" She asked nervously. _

"_I too love…..chocolate flavored " I licked my lips._

"_That's not the point. I don't understand why you always come to bother me….whatever already leave now!"_

"_I can't leave. You're always on my mind." _

_Amu blushed. As Amu stood she miscalculated the distance to the ground and triped. I didn't even have to think my body moved on its own and I caught Amu and held her firmly in my arms…._

The memory faded from my mind as I began to wake up. I opened my eyes for a brief second then regretted it. The light burned and just made my hangover worse. It took some time, but the memories from yesterday hit me. Everything after going to the bar was a little blury. However I'm sure I had accomplished my goal, I had gotten captured by RED and they had taken me to one of the prisons. Now I just had to figure out which one I was in.


End file.
